


Family Dinner

by ermengarde



Category: SPN, Supernatural, weechesters - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the fic_promptly prompt: Supernatural, wee!Dean (pre-series), he's made his dad proud of him this time.</p><p>I apparently have a cooking fetish.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> From the fic_promptly prompt: Supernatural, wee!Dean (pre-series), he's made his dad proud of him this time.
> 
> I apparently have a cooking fetish.

The instructions on the box are kinda _difficult_ and they didn't have enough milk to make it all creamy, but he measured out the water right and he didn't burn himself on the stove and the mac and cheese looks pretty much like it does on the box, only more orange. He figures that the picture is maybe a little faded.

It smells good, anyways, and Sammy's been pulling at his pants leg, asking when dinner is, for about the last twenty minutes, but they're not gonna eat until dad gets home. Dad'll be hungry, and Dean tries not to shiver when he thinks about _why_ dad'll be hungry. It's cool that dad's a hero, but it's not very fair that mom had to be burned up and now dad has to go and stop anyone else being burned up, too. Other people have two parents, they should send _their_ dads.

When dad knocks at the door (in their special code to let them know it's him and they should take the chain off) Dean turns off the burner and gets out the plates. Dad looks happy - tired and kind of dirty, but happy - with Sammy hanging off his neck and the lead weight that lives in Dean's belly when dad's away melts.

Dad smiles when he sees Dean dishing up. "Good job, Dean."


End file.
